Luigi vs Diddy Kong
Description Super Mario vs Donkey Kong. The 2 ultimate Nintendo Sidekicks are about to battle it out! While the Gunner or the Brawler win? Luigi needs some practice before facing him, but will he be over his hat? Interlude (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: Sidekicks, they never get the gal. Boomstick: And when they do, they are the leftovers. Wiz: The 2 most well known sidekicks of Nintendo are about to fight. Boomstick: Luigi, the Green Thunder. Wiz: And Diddy Kong, the Future Donkey Kong. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle..... Luigi (Cue Mario & Luigi Dream Team Try, Try Again Theme) Boomstick: Just like any other popular character, Mario needed a sidekick that he often overshadows. Wiz: But that doesn't make Luigi weak either. While he's slightly weaker than his brother, he can still lift a fortress and kick it without effort. He can also survive the explosion of a supernova. Boomstick: He's also faster and can jump higher than his brother. He can also use all of his power-ups. Like the Super Mushroom, which can either grow him in size or heal him. Wiz: The Fire Flower gives him the power to shoot fireballs, and the Power Star gives him temporary invencibility. Boomstick: The Super Leaf lets him become Racoon Mario, giving him the ability to fly, glide and tail whip. Wiz: However, it is outclassed by the Tanooki Suit, which can do all that, and also lets him transform into a statue. Boomstick: The Frog Suit lets him swim faster and jump higher, and the P-Wing lets him fly indefinitely. Wiz: The Cape Feather let's him Ground Smash and Cape Whip foes, and the Power Flower lets him vanish, and makes any attacks pass through him. Boomstick: The Ice Flower let's him throw Iceballs and the Blue Koopa Shell let's him Shell Dash just like a normal Koopa Troopa, Wiz: The Mega Mushroom let's him turn giant and the Penguin Suit is a mix of the Frog Suit, the Ice Flower and the Blue Shell. Boomtick: The Rock Mushroom enables him to turn into a rock and smash anything on his path and the Super \Bell turns him into Cat Luigi, which can climb walls and scratch enemies. Wiz: The Double Cherry creates a clone of himself. Boomstick: Well... A lot of these power-ups are completely outclassed. And Cat Luigi brings me bad memories... Wiz: Well... That's not all. Luigi has also got the power of electricity. The main examples of this are the Thunderhand, where he either throws thunderbolts or electrifies his hands and punches the opponent, and his Megastrike, that is an electric kick. We explained a megastrike's power in Zelda vs Peach, so check it out. Boomstick: Electricity? Suck it Tuono! He also has the Green Missile, where he charges and jumps at the opponent and the Luigi Cyclone, where he spins and throws the opponent away. Also, the Negative Zone create a negative colored area around him, and any opponent that enters it will either trip, taunt, sleep, get dizzy, slow down or get a damaging flower planted on his head.And if he uses a Power Flower, He will turn invisible, and any attacks will pass through him. Wiz: His Ultra Hammer is more powerful than Mario's and ccan smash any kind of stone, and can counter projectiles. Professor E. Gdd also gave him a Poltergust 5000, which is made to capture ghosts, but can also suck in people, and eject them, sending them flying away. Boomstick: Ghostbusters! (Tries to sing the Ghostbusters theme) Luigi: Let's a-go! Diddy Kong (Cue Super Smash Bros 64 Kongo Jungle Theme) Wiz: Somewhere in the seas, there is place known as Kong Island. Boomstick: There, several apes and monkeys live, eating bananas and protecting the island from intruders! Wiz: Leader of the Kongs, DK, needed a sidekick to aid him on his journey. And so, he chose his brother's, presumbably Funky, son. Boomstick: Yeah, cause if Batman has tought us anything, getting kids as sidekicks is a GREAT idea! It's not like every single Robin dies or ends up hating Batman! Wiz: Well, Donkey Kong chose his nephew Diddy Kong, a intelligent and speedy spider monkey, which counters DK's stupidity and sheer strength. Boomstick: Anyways, Diddy Kong ended up being a REALLY GOOD SIDEKICK! That ape is smart! Wiz: Diddy Kong is able to strategize, and is smart enough to drive a car. Boomstick: And the dude is very experienced! He's fought with DK, and without him, several times! Wiz: And too fight all these times, Diddy built some tools. Boomstick: Diddy Kong his signature weapon, the Peanut Popgun, which can rapidly fire explosive peanuts! Wiz: Though Diddy should be careful, as if he charges up a peanut to long, it could blow up right in his face! Which, oddly, doesn't cause any damage to him. Only damage to those close to him. Boomstick: Diddy also has his Rocket Barrel Jetpack, which allows him to take to the skies. Wiz: Diddy Kong can also cause more damage while attacking opponents. Boomstick: Diddy also has a dangerous weapon. The Banana Peel. Wiz: Anyone who steps on Diddy's Banana Peel slips, and is left vunerable. Boomstick: Diddy Kong can kinda sneak around, cause when he walks, he's silent. That allows him to place his Orange Bombs, which explode upon contact. Wiz: Diddy Kong has incredible strength, as he was able to knock the moon out of orbit by headbutting it, can easily destroy heavy and durable objects and can tank multiple cannonballs. Boomstick: Yeah, it seems like EVERY Donkey Kong character has incredible strength. EVEN TINY! Wiz: Diddy Kong is very agile, able to flip multiple times, jump very high, run extremely fast and even could keep up with a Rhino! Boomstick: But Diddy Kong...is still just a monkey. He has about the same durability, which is not very much. Diddy Kong also normally has somebody journeying with him while adventuring. Wiz: Still, Diddy is no slacker. Boomstick: That's right! He defeated King K. Rool several times, has fought DK before and even managed to get a girlfriend! See Wiz, there's somebody for EVERYONE! Wiz: Ugh....Let's that if you try to steal Diddy's bananas, you'll end up in a very HAIRY situation. Boomstick: BOOOOOO!!!!! Diddy Kong jumps on King K. Rools head, defeating him, then jumps back and does a pose, while taking his hat off. Diddy Kong: Ooh Aah! Fight (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Results Category:Video Games themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:Sidekick themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed Death Battles Category:Danibom